Tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur
by elo-D
Summary: SPOILERS : il vaut mieux avoir fini Tokyo Ghoul et Root A. /!\ Hide s'inquiète pour Kaneki, et n'en peut plus de garder tout ce qu'il ressent pour lui. De plus, il va participer à l'assaut du CCG pour tenter de revoir une dernière fois Kaneki, et il décide d'écrire une lettre à son ami, au cas où il mourrait pendant l'assaut. (Ne vous fiez pas au résumé, je suis nulle pour ça. xD)


Bonjour !

Me voilà avec une fanfic bien... Triste. A vrai dire, je me disais qu'on voyait toujours Hide joyeux (dans l'anime, et dans les 7 premiers tomes du mangas, je n'ai pas encore lu le reste), et qu'on ne pensait pas assez à ce qu'il avait dû ressentir. Mais, pourtant, il a dû en ressentir des choses ! Et pas que des agréables. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, on ne le voit que très peu, mais je trouve que c'est le meilleur personnage de la série. Enfin.

Voici un petit texte, qui pour une fois montrera ses sentiments un peu noirs. Enfin, noirs... Gris foncé, disons.

Oh ! Et j'ai écrit avec _Unravel (Accoustic)_ \- TK from Ling Tosite Sigure, _Von_ de l'OST de Znakyou no Terror et _Glassy Sky_ \- Donna Burke. Voilà. :3

Et ça nous fait 2,568 mots. Si jamais vous avez aimé, détesté, ou que vous avez une critique, bonne comme mauvaise à faire, passez dans les reviews. Personne n'est parfait, et on peut toujours s'améliorer. :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hide n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Kaneki depuis plusieurs semaines, maintenant. Il ne savait pas s'il était en bonne santé, ni même s'il était en vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était, où il vivait, ou de ce qu'il vivait. Mais il savait, pour le reste. Il savait tout. Il savait que son meilleur ami était une goule. Comment était-ce arrivé ? C'était une question qu'il se posait bien souvent, ne voyant qu'une seule réponse : l'accident qu'il avait eu avec Rize.  
Il était sûr du nouveau statut de Kaneki depuis l'incident de la ruelle, où ils s'étaient fait attaquer, et où le brun l'avait sauvé. Comment Kaneki, qui ne se battait jamais et qui semblait même n'avoir aucune force physique, avait-il pu s'en sortir en si bon état ? C'était une goule. Mais s'il n'avait pas entendu sa conversation avec le patron de l'Antique, alors qu'il était supposé dormir, il n'aurait peut-être jamais su.  
Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Est-ce que Kaneki se serait quand même éloigné ? Non. Tout aurait été pareil. D'ailleurs, il ne se doutait probablement pas qu'il était au courant de son « secret ».  
Il avait déjà commencé à se renseigner sur les goules, mais ce n'était qu'après que Ken ait disparu que Hide avait décidé de se rapprocher du CCG. Il n'avait que ce moyen pour se renseigner sur son ami. Il était obligé de « pactiser » avec son ennemi.

Kaneki Ken. Son ami d'enfance. Le garçon solitaire qui aimait la lecture. Il était tout son opposé. Il lui manquait horriblement. Il avait envie de le revoir, d'en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle vie, de l'aider s'il le pouvait.  
En dernier recours, il avait décidé d'user des grands moyens : participer à l'assaut que le CCG allait lancer quelques jours plus tard. Il espérait que cette idée lui permette de revoir, au moins une fois, son ami. Mais… S'il n'y parvenait pas ? S'il mourait avant ? Cela pouvait paraître égoïste, mais… Il avait besoin que Ken sache. Il avait envie, faute de lui parler, de lui écrire une lettre qu'il ne lirait peut-être jamais. Il fallait qu'il exprime au moins une dernière fois avant l'assaut ce qu'il avait à dire. Il laisserait la lettre dans un endroit où son ami, s'il le peut, irait la chercher.  
Il chercha une feuille blanche, un stylo, et commença à écrire d'une main hésitante. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire face à sa propre douleur, et surtout s'il devait la laisser paraître.

« Yo, Kaneki »

Ce nom qu'il avait si souvent prononcé lui faisait mal à écrire. Il aurait voulu avoir à le prononcer encore d'un air joyeux… Ce qui, dans son esprit, semblait de moins en moins réalisable.

« Je n'écris pas souvent, et je m'excuse que tu aies à lire ça. La qualité sera sûrement… naze. J'espère surtout que tu n'auras jamais à lire ça, sinon, ça voudrait dire que je suis mort avant de pouvoir te parler une dernière fois. Je préfèrerais te dire tout ça en face, mais je n'ai pas choisi la voie la plus sûre pour te revoir. »

Y'avait-il seulement une voie sûre pour faire ça ?

« Tout d'abord, je dois t'avouer une chose. Je sais que tu es une goule, et ça ne me fait pas peur. Je sais que peu importe ton « genre », si on peut dire ça, tu restes une bonne personne. Tu es mon meilleur-ami, alors j'ai confiance. Parfois, je me demande pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Ça fait un peu mal, de se dire que tu as préféré garder le secret, mais je comprends. Tu voulais me protéger, et c'est… »

Cruel. Le sentiment que ressentait Hide n'était pas clair. Son cœur était empli d'une sorte de reconnaissance mêlée à de la douleur. Il aurait préféré qu'on le mette au courant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aider son ami, le soutenir. Et surtout, il aurait voulu qu'il ne s'éloigne pas autant.

« … vraiment gentil. Je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, de cacher ça et de renoncer à la vie que tu t'étais construite. La fac ce n'est pas marrant, mais c'est toujours mieux que la vie qu'une goule doit sûrement mener. Surtout que les inspecteurs du CCG sont plutôt compétents… Mais de ce que j'ai appris, tu es une des goules qui leur donne le plus de mal. Bravo, Kaneki ! »  
« D'ailleurs, j'ai appris que tu étais une goule par hasard. Quand tu m'as sauvé dans la ruelle, tu te souviens ? Vous m'avez soigné à l'Antique, et tu as parlé avec le patron. Je ne dormais pas, en fait. J'ai tout entendu. Et tout m'a semblé logique. Tu ne mangeais presque plus, voire plus du tout, en face de moi. Tu avais réussi à me sauver et à guérir à une vitesse fulgurante. Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le dire, ça n'aurait rien changé pour moi. Mais je suis sûr que tu avais une bonne raison de me le cacher. Enfin… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai dû entrer au CCG, pour l'assaut phénoménal qu'ils veulent lancer. J'ai aussi dû travailler pour eux, mais seulement comme livreur de courrier, pour avoir des informations sur toi. Je ne comptais rien en faire, je voulais juste… »

Réussir à respirer. Sans avoir des nouvelles grâce au CCG, il n'aurait pas réussi à se sortir ses inquiétudes de la tête. Il avait besoin, de quelque manière que ce soit, de s'assurer que son ami, la seule personne qu'il connaisse aussi bien, soit en vie.

« … savoir comment tu allais. Je n'ai pas compris, au début, ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour que tu t'éloignes si soudainement. Et quand je voyais Tôka aussi inquiète que moi, ça n'arrangeait rien. Si tu savais combien d'affiches j'ai collées pour te retrouver, tu serais impressionné ! J'avais besoin de ça, en quelque sorte. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour toi… Tout ce que tu me laissais faire. Au début, j'espérais juste que tu avais besoin de repos, ou que ton téléphone ne marche pas. Puis… J'ai compris que c'était autre chose de bien plus grave. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'imaginer que tu étais mort, grièvement blessé ou disparu. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je pouvais faire, de là où j'étais, pour me renseigner sur toi. C'était assez difficile, à cette période, tu sais. Comment est-ce que je pouvais faire pour aller bien sans savoir si tu allais bien ? Puis j'ai décidé de me rapprocher du CCG, de lire leurs dossiers discrètement, de savoir si tu étais en vie, si tu étais en danger… Pour le coup, tu étais et es encore très en danger. Mais vu ton niveau, je n'ai pas peur pour toi. »

C'était faux. Totalement faux. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lui dire. Il avait toujours voulu lui montrer qu'il était joyeux, qu'il était toujours là pour lui. Pendant plus de dix ans, il avait essayé de graver cette image dans l'esprit de Kaneki. Il ne pouvait pas tout réduire en cendres maintenant.

« C'est fou, quand même. Pour te revoir, j'ai décidé de risquer ma vie. Enfin, je ne compte pas me mettre en avant, juste rester en arrière en attendant de te trouver. Si seulement je pouvais te trouver et te parler avant que les inspecteurs ne te voient… Je pourrais même t'aider à t'échapper. Je demande juste un tout petit peu de temps avec toi, juste assez pour au moins avoir des explications… Et… »

Le plus dur n'était pas passé. Hide ferma les yeux et déglutit avec peine. Il fallait qu'il l'écrive. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec ça sur le cœur. Il le ferait passer de façon moins violente que celle dont il le ressentait, mais certains mots ne pouvaient être remplacés. Il fallait qu'il les écrive. Qu'il se libère. De toute façon, Kaneki ne trouverait sûrement jamais cette lettre. Et puis, il n'allait pas nécessairement mourir… Non ? Il essayait de stopper ses pensées qui commençaient à se mêler entre elles. Entre la douleur de la perte, la peur de mourir et l'espoir qu'il avait toujours, son esprit allait dans tous les sens. Rien n'allait. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il faisait tout pour toujours être le rayon de soleil de quelqu'un, pour réconforter, mais… Pour une fois, il pouvait relâcher tout ça… Non ? Personne ne le voyait, après tout. Il était seul. Seul… Il se sentait, seul. Douloureusement, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, et ses doigts se mirent à trembler autour du stylo.

« Tu me manques, Kaneki. Je sais que tu veux bien faire, que tu veux protéger le plus de monde possible, mais… Tu me manques. Je ne critique pas te choix, car je sais qu'ils ont dû être difficiles à prendre, que ta vie s'est terriblement compliquée, mais voilà. J'aurais pu être là, et tu m'as évincé. Tu restes mon meilleur-ami, mais c'est aussi pour ça que c'est dur. Tu me manques. Je te voyais tous les jours, et d'un coup, tu as disparu. Je te perdais, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que tu t'en ailles complètement. J'imagine que tu as dû te sentir seul, toi aussi, par moment… Mais tu avais les gens de l'Antique, au moins. Vous aviez l'air d'une vraie famille. Unis, protecteurs, taquins les uns avec les autres… Ça faisait chaud au cœur. »

Et mal au cœur. En les voyant, on avait envie de faire partie de leur famille, mais on ne le pouvait pas. On en était exclu, sans même qu'ils y réfléchissent. Les humains n'avaient pas leur place dans leur groupe. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

« J'étais heureux de voir que même si tu t'étais éloigné de moi, tu avais une autre famille. Je savais tout le mal que tu avais eu avec les amis à l'école, toutes les douleurs liées à la famille, alors j'étais heureux pour toi. Mais en vous regardant, tous, en vous voyant rire… J'avais envie de faire partie de votre groupe. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Dans ce café, j'étais… seul. J'avais perdu notre relation, et ne pouvait en créer d'autres. Mais au moins, je pouvais te voir heureux. Ça me suffisait, mais… J'étais seul quand même. D'une certaine façon, je crois que je comprends ce que peuvent ressentir les goules. Exclues parce qu'elles ne sont pas humaines dans une société dirigée par l'Homme. Mais tu étais heureux. Alors… Ça m'allait. »

Oui, mais c'était douloureux. Une larme tomba sur le papier, et Hide pressa son doigt dessus avant de tourner la tête, loin de la lettre. Il ne fallait pas que Kaneki sache. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait de preuves de sa tristesse. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal, il voulait juste… Qu'il sache.  
Il laissa doucement tomber le stylo qu'il tenait avec peine, et se cacha la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi avait-il si honte de pleurer ? Pourquoi ces larmes lui faisaient tant de mal, en plus de la souffrance qu'il ressentait déjà ? Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux autres, ne voulait pas les rendre triste par sa faute. Ce devait être pour ça. Si seulement rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Si seulement Ken n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous avec cette goule… Si seulement rien n'avait changé. Pourquoi étaient-ils tombés sur le seul café où la majeure partie de la clientèle étaient des goules ? Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Il n'y avait pas de fautif. C'était juste un enchaînement de circonstances. Des circonstances causées par… lui.  
Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même et tenta de calmer ses sanglots. C'était de sa faute ? C'était lui qui l'avait encouragé à parler à cette fille aux cheveux violets, mais… Il balaya vite cette idée. Non. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il remontait beaucoup trop loin. Ce n'était qu'une suite d'actions.  
Il patienta encore un peu, et saisit à nouveau le stylo, tremblant un peu, et fit glisser la mine sur le papier.

« L'assaut va se dérouler dans peu de temps. J'espère vraiment pouvoir te parler, Kaneki. Et si je n'y arrive pas… Trouve cette lettre. Lis-la. Et fais en ce que tu veux. Mais en tout cas, sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Pour rien du tout. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était au moins te savoir en vie, et… Tu l'es. Alors tout va bien. Si je suis… »

Il hésita à écrire le mot suivant. Tout était douloureux, dans cette lettre. Mais imaginer sa propre mort restait un des exercices les plus pénibles.

« ... mort… Vis heureux tout de même. Ou essaie. Je sais que les goules ont une vie difficile, mais je compte sur toi. Je ne veux pas mourir. J'ai envie de te voir, de te demander de m'expliquer, de me dire ce que tu as vécu. Mais le plus important, c'est que peu importe ce qui arrive, tu fasses ce que tu décides. Approuve ce que tu fais, et sois heureux. Pour moi. »

« J'ai sûrement oublié des choses, mais… Kaneki. Tu es mon meilleur-ami, et je veux que ça aille pour toi. Alors fais en sorte que ça aille. Ou au moins de rester en vie. S'il te plaît. »

Il fallait conclure. Cette lettre aurait pu durer plus longtemps, mais Hide se perdait dans ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y avait des tas de choses à développer, mais il ne voulait pas être trop confus.

« Ton fidèle ami, Hide. »

Il saisit une enveloppe qu'il avait préparée un peu plus tôt, et écrit dessus « Kaneki Ken ». Il aurait pu trouver une autre formulation, plus sympathique, qui lui ressemblerait plus… Mais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était trop important pour faire des fantaisies. Il se contenta de rajouter une étoile, en tout petit, dans un coin de l'enveloppe.  
Il espérait qu'aucun des deux ne meure. Il fallait qu'ils restent en vie. Il savait pertinemment que reprendre leur vie d'avant, la vie de la fac, des histoires légères… C'était impossible. Il voulait juste… Le revoir. Au moins une fois. Lui parler. Lui montrer qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. S'il avait la possibilité de le voir, il rendrait les choses moins graves. Maintenant qu'il avait écrit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, le poids sur son cœur se faisait moins lourd.  
Derrière toutes ces choses négatives, il y avait de l'espoir. Il se concentrerait là-dessus. Et égal à lui-même, il sourirait. Le plus possible, pour réchauffer le cœur de Kaneki. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il sourirait pour rendre les gens heureux.  
Il posa son stylo, posa la lettre en évidence, et ouvrit grand sa fenêtre. Il s'accouda au rebord, ferma les yeux et laissa le vent glisser contre son visage.  
Ça irait. Il tentait de s'en persuader. Il se le répétait. Il reverrait son ami. Tout allait bien se passer. Il fallait garder espoir. A cette dernière pensée, un sourire discret se dessina sur son visage. L'espoir était un sentiment qui pouvait rendre le courage à n'importe qui. Il atteindrait son objectif, peu importe le prix. Il y arriverait.

 _Kaneki_ , pensa-t-il, _rentre à la maison... attends-moi_.


End file.
